What a Wonder you are Naruto!
by Anarri2011
Summary: Ok So a girl loses her memory, and naruto calls her Hikari, join her journey with Naruto and the group! Well its been three years since i've updated enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

All I remember was falling into a pitch, black hole. Then all my memories faded away, as if I had never had a life.

I was waking up, and my head hurt badly, as if someone had hit me with a baseball bat. I groaned as I rose from the medical bed. WHAT! Where was I, who was the person who carried me to hospital? My eyes wandered around the room, it was plain yet very well taken of. There was a huge window next to me, there were nice flowers. That had already started blooming. I smiled at the sight of the blooming flowers that shone brightly at against the sun's rays.

All out the blue an energetic voice rang in my ears, "You finally woke up!"

I turned to find a tall boy around his fifteens, blonde hair, blue eyes and orange and black sweater and pants. His bright smile made me want to blush, but I turned my head rapidly.

Once more his energetic voice rang, "Hey I am talking to you, don't turn your head away!"

I finally spoke, "W-w-where am I?"

The boy spread his arms and shouted, "This is Konohagakure, the Land of Fire!"

I stared at him with wonder, how can he be so energetic? He stared back at me, I turned my quickly, and crossed my hands.

He asked with interest in his voice, "Who are you anyways, and why were you in the training fields bleeding?"

As soon as I heard this, my eyes were widening. How can this be, I don't remember anything. The teenage boy captured my confusion and said, "You don't really remember do you?" I turn my head to face him and started to cry. The boy was startled, he quickly patted my back and introduced himself.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I will be the one to help!" I was starteld by this, why would he want to help me? Instead I smiled and nodded.

Once more, Naruto asked, "What's your name?"

I shook my head, "I am not sure I don't remember anything, I just remember falling, then everything went pitch black."

There was a peaceful silence, until Naruto broke it with his energetic voice, "I got it, from now on I will call you Hikari!"

I smiled at the name, Naruto quickly left after he gave me, the name Hikari. I put my head in the soft pillow and went back to resting for a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok so it's been three years since I've updated. Wow it's been a long time, oh well here I am back as a sophomore

Now let's continue….

I look outside the hospital window, gazing at the people buzzing through the streets of the village. I sighed, and crossed my arms, I have been stuck in the hospital for weeks, and that Naruto hasn't visited since he called me Hikari. The door slammed open, and I watched as a pink hair girl came toward me with all the intentions of hurting me. Out of the blue she shouted, "Naruto!"

I stared at her confused, she stood next to the hospital bed, and her fury disappeared. She stared blankly at me, and within a second she shot a dazzling smile. "You must be Hikari, Naruto has been babbling on and on about you, I'm Sakura." I stared blankly at her, then I flashed my smile at her, "Did he now, he never did mention you." All out of a sudden I felt a deadly aura. I slowly backed away from her. At that moment, Naruto slammed the door open. "Hikari- GYA SAKURA!"

Immediately Sakura punched his face and literally made a hole on the hospital roof. I ran toward where Naruto was standing and watched as he came smashing down. I backed away; he fell flat on his face. He groaned, "Sakura… why do you have to be so cruel?" Sakura was growling by then, all out of a sudden a dog appeared. "Hey Naruto, Kakashi has to talk to you, now." I almost fainted, a talking dog what next flying cows? Naruto got up, which surprised me that punched, would have left me unconscious.

He nodded and turned to me, "Hikari, I'll come to see you later, that's a promise but duty calls." I smiled and took his promise. He left running, Sakura sighed, "That Naruto probably going to get himself beat up again." I laughed without knowing what she meant. Sakura turned to me, "Well I have to go too, or else Tsunade is going to kick my butt if I don't go to that meeting of hers, nice meeting ya, Hikari." I nodded and watched as she left. Once more I was left alone, I groaned, I sat on my bed and sighed, "Oh what a day, what a village."

Ok so how was it? Hoped you liked it. Well I will try to update earlier, don't worry it's going to take less than three years


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

See I didn't take that long! Its chapter 3 woop woop!

Continue…

I took a glance at the watch above the hospital door. Ten thirty they were letting me go in twenty minutes. I smiled I couldn't wait to go outside and see the wonders of this village; I heard that Naruto had left for things called a mission. I glanced around; it was, ten forty more minutes. I stood up, and walked around the room with anxiety. Suddenly a nurse walked inside and spoke the words I had yearned to hear, "You may leave now." I rushed past her at the same time collecting a scroll Naruto had sent me. I ran down the stairs of the hospital as I passed some of the villagers in the hospital. Out of the blue a door opened and if I didn't stop at that exact moment, I would be back on that bed.

I looked at the person who had opened the door like that it was a man with grey messy hair, a black mask covering his mouth and nose, and a head band just like Naruto's covering his left eye. I shouted, "Hey watch where you going weirdo-" He instantly interrupted me by rudely putting his face in front of mine and said, "So you must be that Hikari Naruto mumbles on and on about." I step away, and put my hand on the back of my head, "Sorry dude, I was kind of excited to get out of this hospital.

He chuckled, and reached into his pocket to take out a book. I couldn't decipher what the book said. He responded, "I've been in this hospital more than you can count. Believe me; it isn't as bad as you think." I chuckled nervously, who is he. It was as if he had read my mind, "By the names Kakashi."

I smirked, "Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, are you guys like Japanese or something." Even though I could only see his right eye it seemed as if he didn't understand, "What is Japanese?" My smirked disappeared of course he didn't know, I shook my head, "Oh, forget it. Umm, where's the exit?" He spoke softly as speaking to a child, "keep going through this hall, turn left, then right you'll see the glass door out. I'll go with you." I smiled and followed him as we reached the exit a man walked inside colliding with Kakashi, "Hey Asuma how's it going?" The man immediately whispered in his ear and in a flash he disappeared. I stared at Kakashi, he sighed, "Oh dear duty calls, see ya later Hikari, it was also nice meeting you." In a white smoke he disappeared.


End file.
